


In Dreams

by singthestars



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: In dreams I have lain in sin





	

He could hear their voices crying out to him across the long expanse of the Fade. Some of them he recognized, remembered. Those that he once called friends now cursed his name as their world warped around them. What was once always a thing of wonder cracked and crumbled, the magic that once held crystal spires together was ripped from their foundations as the people of Arlathan ran screaming in the streets. He watched the scene replay itself over and over and over as he lay sleeping deep beneath the earth. What used to be a blessing, whispered among the slaves of the pantheon, turned to claws upon their lips that cut deep until his soul was dripping.

"May the Dread Wolf take you."

The echoes of time were brought form in the Fade. He watched as these humans, these shemlen, put new chains on his people and he howled and raged and ripped at the fabric of his prison to no avail. He watched as language changed and was lost, as stories twisted in their tellings until truth had warped into simple shadows of what was.

"May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

He still had kind of freedom as he wandered the Fade but those few who could perceive him now trembled and bared their teeth and he learned to stay away. He watched as his people marked their faces with pride, the former symbols of slavery now given reverence and respect while other turned to hopelessness, blindly accepting their new roles. He watched as an empire rose and fell and his footsteps went ignored during the Long Walk of these quick children. In the Fade, he saw reflected their misery and despair and unrelenting hope and still he watched as it was all once more torn away.

"The Dread Wolf guides you."

Time stretched on, flowing and twisting and colliding with memories of what was and what could have been as he slept. And watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out In Dreams by Ben Howard for the musical inspiration


End file.
